Pie de queso para boda
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Es la boda de Derpy y Doctor Whooves, y como es de esperarse la fiesta es organizada por la mejor organizadora de fiestas de Ponyville, Pinkie Pie. Por supuesto, en la boda más épica de la historia de Ponyville no podía faltar Cheese Sandwich. Le toca a ambos fiesteros organizar la fiesta, pero no es algo que les moleste, ellos se agradan... tal vez se agradan demasiado.


_Mi primer fic de My Little Pony :DDD_

_Bueno, en este fic las ponies están humanizadas, pero no tiene nada que ver con Equestria Girls. Tampoco están humanizadas del todo (me voy a ver un poco noob diciendo esto xD ) En este fic, son hibridos, como al final de la pelicula de Equestria Girls, teniendo las pegasos sus alas y las unicornios su magia. Y el mundo es igual al de la serie, siendo las princesas aún princesas. Todo es exactamente igual solo que en vez de ponies son humanos (con alas y magia respectivamente)xD La razon por la cual hize esto es porque me es más facil escribir de humanos que de ponies, es todo xD_

_Advertencia: casi al final hay una escena más o menos fuerte (De esas que a todos les gusta leer y nadie obedece las advertencias xD ) +15 por si acaso, no lean los menores de 15 años (sé que lo harán de todos modos xD )  
_

* * *

**Pie de queso para boda**

-No, Rarity, definitivamente no.- regañaba la hermosa chica de cabello azul con mechas purpura y rosa, Twiligtht.

-¿Pero por qué?- decía la elegante, y ahora llorona, Rarity, que no dejaba de hacer berrinche.

-Por que tú ya atrapaste el ramo en la boda de mi hermano, dale oportunidad a las demás.- continuó regañándola.

-¡Por favor! ¡de eso ya pasó una eternidad!- se quejó entre lloriqueos la chica de reluciente cabellera-. ¡Ni siquiera me trajo suerte! ¡solo un intento más!

-¿De qué sirve atrapar el ramo de todas formas?- preguntó Spike, que de bodas no sabía nada. Con decir que aún no entendía lo que significaba una "despedida de soltero"

-Yo te lo explicaré pequeñín.- habló la voz fuerte y segura de Applejack, que sonrió al niño amablemente-. Es una tradición, se dice que la que atrape el ramo será la siguiente en casarse.

-Algo que no me resultó la vez anterior. Miren, resulta que es Derpy la que se casa.- comentó Rarity, molesta y decepcionada.

-¡Déjala atrapar el ramo, Twiligtht! ¡por favor, déjala atrapar el ramo!- rogó Spike a su amiga, colgándose de ella para suplicarle. Eran claras sus intenciones.

-Está bien, está bien.- aceptó finalmente con el ceño fruncido-. Tendrá la misma oportunidad que las demás.

-¡Sí! ¡el ramo es mío!- exclamó con gran alegría aquella elegante chica.

Y ahí estaban, las seis amigas, y Spike también, claro, sentadas dentro de la iglesia, en espera de que la hermosa novia llegara. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, los adornos eran hermosos, la misma Rarity los escogió sonaba una dulce melodía, y para mejorar todo, ese día hacía un muy buen tiempo, el cielo era de un azul despejado, agradézcanselo a Rainbow Dash. La Princesa Celestia sería quien los casaría, claro, ella al ser una gran autoridad podía hacerlo, había hecho lo mismo en la boda de Shining Armor y Cadence. Fue sencillo para la Princesa Twiligtht pedirle a Celestia que casara a los novios en esta boda, para Celestia es un honor, así que no hay problema.

-¿A qué horas llega la novia?- preguntó Rainbow Dash, frustrada por llevar esperando tantos minutos. En la boda de el hermano de Twiligtht la novia no tardó tanto.

-Oh no ¿y sí se arrepintió?-sugirió Rarity, algo preocupada.

-Tonterías, Derpy estaba muy entusiasmada.- dijo Applejack.

-No, seguramente se perdió en el camino de venir aquí.- concluyó Rainbow y de alguna forma sus amigas le dieron la razón.

-¡Oh, chicas, aquí viene!- exclamó Fluttershy, más alto de lo usual, pero ahora realmente estaba emocionada.

Un coro se escuchó, el típico de las bodas, el que suena cuando llega la novia, pero esta música era especial, porque era cantada por las bellas aves que Fluttershy había enseñado. Todos voltearon a ver a la hermosa novia entrar por las enormes puertas de la iglesia.

Es increíble pensar que la descuidada y algo torpe de Derpy podía verse han hermosa, como una delicada flor de primavera, pero era su boda después de todo, ella se veía reluciente. La dulce y despeinada Derpy ahora llevaba su cabellera rubia en un precioso peinado y un tierno vestido de novia, tan hermoso que la hacía ver divina. Y nadie creyó que podía ser tan hermosa, los chicos la vieron y se dieron cuenta de lo que se habían perdido; las chicas la vieron y con más que envidia, suspiraron de forma soñadora al verla como una verdadera princesa de cuento.

Claro, tratándose de Derpy uno no puede estar seguro de que todo saldrá perfecto. Dio un par de pasos, perdió el equilibrio, tropezó con su vestido, chocó con las Cutie Mark Crusaders que arrojaban los pétalos denlate de ella, cayéndose las cuatro al suelo. Por si fuera poco, las aves que sujetaban la cola del vestido, por el movimiento brusco, salieron disparadas hacía adelante, casi estrellándose contra la Princesa Celestia.

-¡¿Es enserio?! ¡¿Ahora?!- gritó Rainbow, revoloteando con sus alas, viendo con indignación a la novia que hasta en su día especial hacía torpezas.

-Tal vez no debí hacerle llevar zapatos demasiado altos.- se culpó Rarity, que no solo eligió la decoración, arregló su cabello y diseñó su vestido, también la había obligado a llevar esos zapatos ya que según Rarity "Quedan perfectos con tu vestido" obviamente no se fijó en ese detallito, que Derpy es algo especial.

Derpy se levantó y caminó con más firmeza y cuidado que antes, con paso lento y nervioso. Las demás personas la veían con caras de que hacían su mayor esfuerzo por contener una risa. Su vestido seguía siendo precioso, pero se había desarreglado un poco de su peinado rubio.

Cuando llegó al altar, más nerviosa que antes, ya estaba algo desaliñada. El novio, el Doctor Whooves, o Time Turner, como también lo conocían, miró a su novia, perplejo. Su cabello rubio alborotado y su vestido algo arrugado por la caída, su mirada de graciosos y singulares ojos bizcos, sus ojitos ámbar que la hacían ver como una eterna cara de broma. Ya no era ni por asomo una princesa de cuento, era simplemente Derpy, y para él no había nada más perfecto que eso.

-Honorables damas y caballeros.- anunció al Princesa Celestia-. Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión de Derpy Hooves y Doctor Whooves.

-Es casi lo mismo que dijo en la boda de tu hermano.- comentó Applejack a Twiligtht que observaban todo junto a los demás invitados.

-Shhh.- la silenció la princesa, que ya se había sumergido en lo que decía Celestia, le ponía mucha atención.

-Oh, siempre lloro en las bodas.- lloraba Rarity, secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Nos das los anillos por favor.- pidió Celestia a un niño que estaba ahí, pero este solo quedó confundido, era evidente que él no los tenía.

-Ups, creo que pude haber olvidado los anillos.- decía Derpy.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ditzy!- la regañó el novio, alterado.

-No, espera, aquí están.- dijo, sacándolos de su vestido ¿Qué hacían ahí?

-Oh, ya me habías asustado.

Celestia no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas, después continuó.

-Derpy ¿aceptas Doctor Whooves como tu esposo?

-¡Acepto!- declaró, animadamente.

-Doctor ¿aceptas a Derpy como esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

-¿Por qué a mi me hizo una pregunta más larga?- susurró para sí mismo. Tomó a Derpy de ambas manos y la miró tiernamente, para después responder-. Yo, Doctor Whooves, acepto a Derpy como esposa, para amarla y respetarla-. en ese momento, Derpy sintió que su respuesta había sido demasiado corta. Él le quitó el velo de la cara, así pudo contemplarla mejor-. ... Hasta que la muerte nos separe, no. Ni el tiempo podrá separarme de ella.

Todas las chicas lanzaron grititos y suspiros al escuchar tan dulces palabras, ahora realmente envidiaban a Derpy.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer.- habló la Princesa Celestia, conmovida por los novios, ahora esposos-. Puede besar a la novia.

Y así, él acarició delicadamente la mejilla de ella. Derpy estaba muy nerviosa, pero sabía que ese momento tenía que llegar. Cerró los ojos, en espera que su esposo la besara. Él se tomó unos segundos para contemplarla, realmente la había hecho su esposa. Se acercó y besó tiernamente sus labios que eran tan dulces y suaves como un muffin. No importa el tiempo que pasara, no iba a querer alejarse de ella, ni en esta vida ni en ningún otra, la eternidad no sería suficiente para estar con ella. Quería congelar ese mágico momento para siempre.

-¿Doctor?- habló la vocecita de Derpy.

-¿Sí, querida esposa?

-Ha mejorado besando.- y acto seguido, Derpy se abalanzó contra su esposo para darle no uno, sino varios besos que lo dejaron sin aliento.

Podemos decir con orgullo que vivieron felices para siempre...

-¡Pero, hey, esperen!- gritó Pinkie Pie, que se había mantenido extrañamente callada todo el evento-. ¡Es hora de iniciar la fiesta! ¡ha bailar!

Ya en la noche la fiesta era fenomenal, todos bebían y bailaban. Vinyl tenía su música a todo lo que daba mientras Octavia no lograba hacer que escucharan su música más calmada. Pero por supuesto que era la mejor fiesta de todas, con fuegos artificiales y globos, muchos globos. Con comida y bebidas. Mucha música excitante y estruendosa, que daban ganas de no solo bailar, sino de gritar de emoción.

Claro, todo ese evento fue organizado por Pinkie pie, teniendo asegurada la diversión en el fiestón y como toda fiesta enorme, Cheese Sandwich se presentó, ya que se enteró gracias a su "Cheese sentido" Llegó para animar la fiesta aún más de lo que ya estaba. Solo llegó y provocó la alegría de todos al verlo, en especial alegró a Pinkie que, después de que le recordaran su nombre, corrió para darle la bienvenida y ofrecerle quedarse para asegurar la noche más escandalosa de sus vidas.

Tantos gritos, diversión, juegos, casi se olvidaban que era una fiesta después de una boda. Claro que los novios estaban ahí, pasándola bien, con todos acercándose para felicitarlos, aunque con lo fuerte que estaba la música muy apenas lograban oír algo.

-Me gustaría ver el dichoso pastel de bodas.-le decía Cheese a Pinkie.

-¡Oh, hablando de pastel, los novios están a punto de partirlo! ¡el "pastel", claro!- contestó la chica de rosado cabello, muy animada.

-¿Por qué "pastel"?- preguntó, haciendo énfasis en las comillas.

-¡Porque en realidad es un postre enorme hecho de muffins!- señaló, mientras saltaba de alegría, al enorme postre que efectivamente estaba hecho de muffins-. A Derpy le gustan los muffins, teníamos que complacerla en su boda.

Los recién casados estaban frente a su dichoso "pastel" Derpy estaba emocionadísima por probar ese suculento postre que habían preparado para ella los Cake.

-¿Te gustaron los muffins, Derpy?- preguntó Pinkie a la novia con cara ilusionada.

-Sí, me encantan.- contestó mientras se atragantaba de comida.

-Y hay una fuente de chocolate por allá.- tan pronto lo dijo, Derpy salió disparada a tomar chocolate-. Vaya, realmente disfruta su boda.- comentó Pinkie a Cheese.

-¿Tú no vas a comer muffins?- preguntó inocentemente Fluttershy a el Doctor.

-No en este momento.- respondió tranquilamente el novio-. Ya comeré muffins esta noche.- se fue para alcanzar a su esposa en la fuente de chocolate.

-Espera ¿Qué?- Fluttershy se quedó con cara de confundida.

Puede que la fiesta de la boda de el hermano de Twiligtht haya sido hermosa, ya que Pinkie se encargó de animarla, pero en esta fiesta, al tener a Pinkie y a Cheese juntos, ya comenzaba a ponerse salvaje. Celestia se dio cuenta de que la fiesta se estaba descontrolando, así que fue y persuadió a Vinyl para poner una música más tranquila y romántica, para calmar el ambiente, cosa que le pareció fabuloso a Octavia.

Se sintió claramente el repentino cambio de música escandalosa a una tranquila y hasta dulce, dejando claro que era la romántica o incomoda parte de el baile en donde todos están en parejas. Por un momento la atención se centró en los recién casados, cuando el Doctor sacó a Derpy a bailar, primero, claro, limpiándole el chocolate de la cara. Los demás rápidamente sintieron la presión de la música y se vieron obligados a seguirla. Algunos, como Rarity, les fascinó la idea, ella solo buscó a un lindo galán con quien bailar. Otros, como Spike, solo siguieron la corriente, y él terminó bailando con Sweetie Belle, cosa que lo incomodó, en especial porque preferiría bailar con la hermana mayor de esta ¿Por qué será que siempre termina bailando con Sweetie Belle?

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?- preguntó Cheese Sandwich a Pinkie Pie, extendiendo su brazo hacía ella.

-¿Pieza? ¿Qué pieza? ¿de un rompecabezas o...?- miró a su alrededor y notó que todos estaban bailando en parejas-. O tal vez me estás invitando a bailar.

-Sí, eso dije.- respondió, sonriendo levemente y alzando la ceja con gracia.

-Oh, claro, pero no acostumbro este tipo de bailes, ya sabes, prefiero esos donde tengo que moverme mucho y saltar.- se acercó a él, muy animada, sin saber exactamente cómo empezar el baile.

-Igual yo no prefiero la música lenta.- tomó a la chica rosada de la cintura y la acercó a pocos centímetros de él. Sonrió, complacido-. Pero si se trata de ti, haré una excepción.

-Muéstrame cómo se baila.- sonrió enormemente, sin captar lo que Cheese quería decirle en realidad.

-Solo pon tu mano aquí y sigue mis pasos.- indicó, para empezar a bailar. Pinkie Pie no despegaba su vista de sus pies, temiendo pisarlo.

Era cierto que Cheese no prefería ese tipo de bailes, pero la verdad es que no se le daba mal. Honestamente, estaba disfrutando enseñándole a Pinkie a bailar. Si ella fue la que le mostró lo divertido que era ser un fiestero, para alegrar el corazón de los demás, era justo que él también le mostrara algo a ella... Un baile era un buen inicio.

-Dime que lo estoy haciendo bien ¡¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿cierto?!- preguntó con entusiasmo aquella chica rosada.

-Aprendes muy deprisa, Pinkie.- le respondió. Sí, aprendió muy deprisa, más deprisa de lo que planeó-. Sigamos practicando.- sugirió, todo para prolongar aún más ese baile que tenía con ella.

-Aunque es un baile demasiado lento... Creo que necesita más, hmm ¡Vueltas!

-Pues agárrate fuerte.- ambos se sujetaron de ambas manos y comenzaron a dar giros por toda la pista de baile, tal niños en carnaval, provocando que los demás los vieran con los ceños fruncidos, pero es algo que a ellos no les importaba.

¿Qué importaba comportarse como un niño en medio de un baile serio y formal? ¿Qué importaba molestar a las parejas enamoradas? Él se la estaba pasando bien con Pinkie, tal diversión solo era comparable a la vez en la que la miró por primera vez, a la vez en la que le enseñó a reír. Por algo ella era el elemento de la risa. Todo lo que quería era demostrarle lo gran fiestero que era él, y que todo eso era gracias a ella. Sin Pinkie Pie no habría Cheese Sandwich, eso es algo que debía admitir, que era más una copia de ella.

No podría decirse que se marearon de dar tantas vueltas, ambos estaban muy divertidos y no podían parar de reír, pero era claro que tenían que detenerse, obviamente. No fue porque se hayan impactado con cuanta pareja se les pasara por delante, sino porque al final chocaron con la pareja menos esperada, pero también menos indicada para molestar.

-¡Au!- gritó la chica que cayó al suelo por el golpe-. ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡dejen de estar dando vueltas por ahí que están empujando a todo el mundo!- gritó indignada la chica de cabello de arcoíris.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- no paraba de carcajear Pinkie, que se secaba las lagrimas que le habían salido de tanto reír-. ¡¿Rainbow Dash?!- exclamó fuerte y claro, no burlándose, pero si algo muy parecido a eso-. ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Estás bailando con Soarin?!- habló, impresionada.

Rainbow Dash se puso nerviosa por esa declaración abiertamente cierta. Es que era claro que a ella le gusta Soarin, pero no en un sentido amoroso, o más bien aparentemente no en un sentido amoroso, y se pone nerviosa ante la idea de ellos dos como pareja. Rainbow no busca novio, eso es lo ultimo que quiere, pero no puede evitar incomodarse, así como no puede evitar bailar con él... porque no es la primera vez que lo hace.

-Él me invitó.- se cruzó de brazos, respondiendo con indiferencia-. Yo no hice más que aceptar.

-Pero tu fuiste la que...- intentó decir el Wonderbolt sin éxito.

-¡Silencio!- lo calló al instante.

-Ja, ja. Bien, ustedes sigan en lo suyo.- dijo Cheese, con voz divertida, yéndose con Pinkie-. Diviértanse, par de enamorados.

-¡No somos enamorados!- gritó la de cabello de arcoíris, tan alto y fuerte que todos voltearon a ver a la pareja-. Ups...- ahora si se avergonzó.

Cheese llevó de la mano a Pinkie a una mesa donde habían varios postres, como jugo, pasteles, galletas y pie de limón, fresa, galleta y...

-Mira, hay pie de queso.- señaló Cheese.

-Oh, sí. Yo ayudé a prepararlos.- tomo un bocado y se lo llevó a la boca sin pensarlo mucho-. Amo el pie de queso... oye, combina nuestros nombres "Cheese Pie" ¿No es curioso?

-Hmm... Sí, ya sé cual es mi postre favorito.- dijo mientras observaba a la chica llenarse de azúcar. Ella claramente no había notado la indirecta que acababa de lanzarle.

-Pero casi siempre hay pie de manzana, es decir "hola" hay más en la vida que solo manzanas.- miró hacía ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie más la había oído-. No le digas a Applejack que te lo dije.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- Pinkie sonrió al escuchar eso.

Y Cheese pensó que, como la música calmada y romántica podría terminar en cualquier momento para dar lugar de nuevo a la música escandalosa, era un buen momento para hablar con Pinkie Pie, de lo que sea que quisiera decirle, aún no estaba muy seguro.

-¿Y te estás divirtiendo?- preguntó, para iniciar la conversación.

-¿Que si me estoy divirtiendo? ¡Claro que sí! ¡la música es sensacional y la comida es aún mejor! ¡Y mira a la novia! ¡¿Alguna vez has visto a una novia tan feliz?!- señaló a Derpy, que en esos momentos había tropezado al suelo e intentaban levantarla-. ¡Y todo esto lo hicimos nosotros juntos!

-¡Si, Pinkie, sí!- contestó, tan animado que tomó la cabeza de Pinkie y la recargó en su pecho, ella no lo tomó en cuenta, él suele ser así.

-¡No puedo esperar a la siguiente fiesta que organizaremos juntos!

-¡Siempre son las mejores! ¡Primero la fiesta de Rainbow Dash y ahora esta boda!

-¡Nuestras fiestas son siempre las mejores! ¡Imagina todo lo que pudiéramos hacer juntos!

-¡Sí, lo estoy imaginando!- tomó a la chica de ambas manos y se acercó a pocos centímetros de su rostro, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, solo como él puede verla a ella, no puede ver a nadie más así-. Juntos podríamos crear la más grande fiesta creada jamás, podríamos llevar alegría a toda Equestria-. le susurró en el oído, de la forma más dulce que pudo-. Pinkie Pie... ven conmigo.

-No,- respondió sin más.

-Ah... Oh, bien... ¿Por qué?- preguntó, forzando una sonrisa, que no le salió muy bien que digamos.

-No puedo dejar Ponyville, es mi hogar ¿Quién los animaría si me voy?- en ningún momento dejó de sonreír inocentemente, sin saber de el corazón que acababa de destrozar-. Además, no puedo alejarme de mis amigas.

-Sabes que después de esta fiesta me iré a otro pueblo que necesite diversión, yo soy así.- habló, intentando hacer que no se notara su voz decepcionada.

-Lo sé y eso me parece genial.- dio saltos de alegría-. Pero no te preocupes, seguramente volveremos a vernos.- fue a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, sin perder su estado de animo habitual.

-Eso es verdad.- forzó otra sonrisa, que esta vez le salió mucho mejor. Acarició el adorable y esponjoso cabello de Pinkie, que le recordaba a el algodón de azúcar.

¿Han escuchado la expresión "Friend Zone"? Pues así se sentía Cheese. No podía culparla de que prefiriera a sus amigas y a su vida en Ponyville antes que irse con él, ni siquiera era una opción para ella. Debió haber sabido que no correspondería sus sentimientos, después de todo ¿Qué pudiera sentir por alguien que solo ha visto unas cuantas veces? era lógico que solo lo vería como un amigo; en cambio él, la conoció desde que era solo un niño tímido, ella lo volvió lo que es ahora, le mostró la alegría de hacer felices a los demás, y aunque los años pasaron él nunca olvidó a esa peculiar niña, y cuando la volvió a ver supo que quedó flechado, encantado, enamorado de aquella niña fiestera, cuya risa llenaba su corazón de alegría.

Sin ella él no sería nada. ella lo convirtió en lo que es ahora y no tendría forma de agradecerle.

-Te comprendo perfectamente, yo nunca podría dejar de viajar por Equestria y llevar la fiesta a todos lados.- era verdad, con sus sentimientos o no, nunca podría dejar su vida, que era lo que lo hacía feliz, además de Pinkie-. Pero, oye, esta fiesta aún no termina y antes de irme aún hay cientos de actividades súper fiesteras que tengo planeada para esta fiesta épica. Pero antes que nada, hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó, emocionada.

-Me gustaría decírtelo en un lugar más... privado.- susurró con delicadeza. Sus intenciones no eran malas, pese a que parezca lo contrario, solo que no quería ser interrumpido, quería decirle sus sentimientos, para asegurarse si ella le correspondía o no. Después de todo, ya no era ningún niño tímido.

Los dos se fueron a esconder a un lugar más apartado, y por algún motivo pasó desapercibida su desaparición de la fiesta, pero a la vez no quedaron muy lejos de esta. Se ocultaron tras un enorme arbusto, donde aún podía escucharse la dulce música romántica que insistía en seguir tocando Octavia, el lugar estaba muy poco iluminado, apenas podían verse el uno al otro, era el lugar perfecto si consideras que es poco probable que un fantasma travieso se pase por ahí.

Con una música romántica de fondo, una oscuridad que solo era iluminada por las estrellas y los fuegos artificiales que comenzaron a aparecer e iluminaban los ojos azules de Pinkie hermosamente, agregando que solo estaban ellos dos completamente solos... Cheese se sintió un poco nervioso.

-¿Y qué ibas a decirme?- preguntó Pinkie, ansiosa.

-¿No es hermosa la noche? Ja, ja, ja.- ¿dónde rayos había dejado ese valor que tenía hace solo un minuto? Por un momento volvió a sentirse como ese niño tímido que era antes, había olvidado esa sensación.

-Huy, sí, preciosa ¡Volvamos a la fiesta!- estaba a punto de lanzarse a correr de regreso pero fue retenida por Cheese, que sostuvo su brazo.

-Es.. espera, aún no he... terminado de... decirte.- balbuceó, cabizbajo, sintiendo un "deja vu" al actuar igual a como lo hacía de niño. Es increíble como la chica que lo sacó de la timidez lo hacia volver a ser el de antes.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?- era increíble como ella no era capaz de darse cuenta de la batalla interna que estaba sufriendo ese chico a su lado, que se debatía internamente, luchando su lado fiestero con su lado tímido, que ahora comprendía que nunca había desaparecido y nunca sería capaz de desaparecer por completo, porque era parte de él. En cambio, Pinkie Pie, que no dejaba de sonreír, esta vez puso una cara confundida.

-Yo... yo...- ya no estaba seguro si había sido una buena idea, ya no recordaba ni siquiera todo lo que quería decirle.

¡Por Celestia! ¡a la mierda con las palabras! Cheese simplemente la tomó y la acorraló contra la pared, haciendo que ella se quedara más confundida, a la vez que nerviosa y agitada.

-Tú... me gustas.- murmuró, con una voz demasiado baja.

-¿Eh?

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Pinkamena Diane Pie, yo te amo!- se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado brusco al decirlo de esa forma, pero estaba tan nervioso que así fue como le salió. Adiós escena dulce y romántica.

Se produjo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos, que hicieron sentir a Cheese como un tonto, odiaba esa sensación y más que nada odiaba esperar una respuesta que bien podría ser negativa, eso le aterraba en cierta forma, aunque él no era muy optimista desde el principio.

-¿Cómo te sabes mi nombre completo?- fue todo lo que dijo. No debió ser así, pero Cheese se sintió como un acosador al saber el nombre completo de una chica que supuestamente la conocía muy poco, tal vez había investigado más sobre ella de lo que pretendía.

-Sí... Esto es raro.- se limitó a decir.

-No es tan raro.- sonrió levemente, enternecida-. Creo que es tierno.

-¿Y... qué dices?- preguntó, inseguro.

-Que es tierno.- volvió a decir, casi como si no le importara-. No sé... es que un novio no está entre mis planes, al menos no por ahora. Creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor.- oh, ingenua Pinkie, si él te lleva adorando desde que era muy pequeño, no podría contenerse por siempre.

Sin previo aviso, Cheese besó los labios de Pinkie, dejándola pasmada, sin esperar si le correspondería o no, simplemente ya no podía aguantarse. Sus labios sabían a fresa, su cabello olía a chicle con azúcar, todo en ella era tan dulce, como si probara un delicioso postre y solo quisiera más de él. La tomó por la cintura, para apegarla más a él y profundizar el beso, no estaba seguro si ella le estaba correspondiendo o solo se limitó a dejarse besar, pero sabía tan dulce que no quería soltarla.

Y cuando finalmente la soltó para tomar aire, la vio, ella estaba sorprendida, con la boca abierta y expresión impactada, con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando agitadamente como él. Ella se mordió los labios, como si no hubiera obtenido suficiente.

-Creo que aún no terminamos de conocernos mejor.- esta vez fue ella la que inició el beso, impulsada por un sentimiento tan extraño y nuevo como fuerte y caluroso, que no dejaba lugar en su mente para pensar en algo más.

Era una suerte que estuvieran en un sitio casi por completo oscuro, ya que Cheese Sandwich estaba tan nervioso y con un claro sonrojo en su rostro. Pero si aquella chica había logrado hacer que él dejara de lado su timidez una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo. Ella rodeó el cuello de él con su brazos y él se limitó a abrazar la cintura de la chica, recargándola contra la pared.

El apasionado beso terminó cuando él quiso obtener más dulce de su amada y traviesa niña rosada, pasando a besar su cuello con ternura, haciendo que ella lanzara un sonoro suspiro, casi un gemido. Ella solo se dedicó a encajar sus uñas en la espalda de este mientras sentía como era lambida todo lo dulce de su piel, hasta dejarla descontrolada y en espera de más.

Cheese comenzó a acariciar el estomago de la chica, para después meter su mano por debajo de la blusa de esta, acariciándola, subiendo más hasta llegar a su bra.

-Ah... espera, no en la boda de mi.. amiga.- dijo, intentando contenerse.

-Hacer esto en la boda de una amiga no es tan raro.- bromeó, pero obedeció en no tocarla donde no debía. En cambio, la hizo rodear su cintura con ambas piernas mientras él la sujetaba contra la pared para que no callera.

Era cansado estar en esa posición recargada en la pared, pero Pinkie no iba a quejarse. Se dejó besar y acariciar hasta que pensó que ya no iba a poder aguantarlo más. Se volvieron a besar en los labios, él nunca se cansaría de el sabor fresa de sus labios. Estaban cruzando la línea, y eso era peligroso, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieran intervenido.

-¡Aaahh!- gritaron un par de niñas, regresando a la pareja a la realidad.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- gritó una niña pelirroja que junto a su amiga quedaron con cara de traumadas.

-¿Apple Bloom? ¿Scootaloo? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí atrás?- preguntó Pinkie, impactada, mientras que Cheese la soltaba rápidamente.

-¡Ustedes... ustedes!- gritaba Scootaloo, alterada-. ¡Estaban haciendo cosas malas!

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- gritó Apple Bloom, aterrada.

-¡Aaahh!- y ambas niñas se fueron corriendo así como llegaron.

-¡Hay no!- gritó Pinkie-. ¡Si le dicen a alguien mi reputación está arruinada!

-No creo que le digan a nadie.- habló Cheese, que aún no se recuperaba pero en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo le agradecía a las Cutie Mark por llegar antes de que la situación se saliera de control.

-¡Me alegra!... Aunque ahora ellas no me verán de la misma manera.- dijo, lamentándose un poco-. ¡Pero en fin! ¡volvamos a la fiesta!- exclamó, como si lo de antes no hubiera sucedido.

Fue cuando él se dio cuenta de que la música romántica había terminado y volvía a ser la música escandalosa de antes, no lo había notado por estar "ocupado" con Pinkie. Más los dos volvieron a la fiesta, porque sin ellos la fiesta no es fiesta. Seguía la diversión y los juegos, la música y el baile, la comida y una novia cansada de caminar con su largo vestido y sus tacones altos.

La música sonaba fuerte y escandalosa, con pop, rock, metal y, por supuesto, polca. Era la fiesta de boda más épica de todas las fiestas de boda más épicas hechas jamás. Todos se divirtieron tanto, pero los niños ya estaban cansados, entre ellos Spike y las Cutie Mark Crusaders, que por cierto Scootaloo y Apple Bloom aún tenían cara de perturbadas, pero insistían en no dormir, porque esperaban ver el ansioso momento en el que los recién casados partan ha su luna de miel y, por supuesto, Derpy debe arrojar el ramo.

Ya era hora, todas las chicas solteras se pusieron alertas ante la caída de el ramo, incluso las Cutie Mark estaban entre el montón. Y Rarity era la que más espacio opacaba, dispuesta a volver a conseguir el ramo.

-Vamos, es hora de irnos.- decía el Doctor a Derpy.

-Ya voy, ya voy, solo debo arrojar el ramo.- Derpy lo lanzó, no hacía una chica en especifico pero solo lo lanzó hacía adelante.

Claro, que la que estaba adelante era Rarity que se apresuro a tomarlo.

-¡Es mío!- gritó al tomarlo, justo como la ultima vez. Pero recibió una mirada molesta de Twiligtht-. Oh, está bien.- murmuró, resignada, arrojando el ramo hacía atrás para que alguien más lo atrapara.

-¿Enserio te tienes que ir ya?- preguntó Pinkie con tristeza a Cheese, que la sujetaba de las manos.

-Tengo que, amada mía, no puedo dejar de viajar, así como tu no puedes dejas Ponyville. Pero recuerda lo que dijiste, seguramente volveremos a vernos.- se despidió dándole un beso en la frente.

Y de repente, de el cielo, el ramo de la novia cayó, justo a dirección de Pinkie y todos miraron con emoción como ella sería la que atraparía el ramo.

-Oh, no, mi Pinkie Sentido dice que algo caerá de el cielo.- Pinkie se movió rápidamente para evitar que el ramo le golpeara la cabeza, dejando a los espectadores decepcionados.

¿Pero quien atrapó el ramo? ¿Quien?

-¡¿Ella?!- exclamó Rarity con total decepción y no solo porque ella era la que más quería conseguir el ramo-. ¡¿Por qué Fluttershy y no yo?!

-Ah... yo lo... siento.- murmuró Fluttershy que sostenía el ramo que le había caído directamente en las manos, nerviosa porque ahora tenía la atención de todos-. Yo no quería, enserio.- se sentía tan nerviosa al tener todas esas miradas.

-¿Pero quien se casaría con Fluttershy?- habló Rainbow Dash, sin animo de ofender, pero provocando que la tímida chica comenzara a llorar de vergüenza-. Ah, lo siento Fluttershy, tú eres muy bonita, seguro eso lo sabremos pronto.

En general fue una fiesta muy buena, Spike al final no bailó con quien quería, dos niñas quedaron traumadas, Rarity no consiguió el ramo, y todos se quebraron la cabeza al intentar adivinar con quien se casaría Fluttershy.

-Creo que es hora de irnos antes de que las cosas se salgan de control.- dijo el Doctor a su esposa-. Lo que pase después de que nos vayamos no es responsabilidad nuestra.

-Vaya noche.- concluyó Derpy, mordisqueando un muffin.

Los recién casados se fueron en un carruaje a su luna de miel, iniciando su cuento de hadas. Cheese también se fue, despidiéndose de Pinkie y, cuando todos vieron esto, se dieron cuenta de que había algo entre ellos dos. Cheese le dio un beso a Pinkie y partió de el lugar.

-Vamos Deshuesado 2.- dijo, tomando a su pollo de plástico de la piscina, donde había permanecido todo el tiempo-. Otro trabajo bien hecho, pero es hora de irnos.- caminó hasta alejarse, desapareciendo con el amanecer-. Otra ciudad, otra fiesta...- y se fue, como siempre se va.

-Nunca te olvidaré amado mío.- dijo Pinkie, haciendo que todos suspiraran al escuchar tales románticas palabras-. Me hubiera gustado saber su nombre.

-¡Cheese Sandwich!- gritaron todos con irritación.

* * *

_uff al fin terminé xD  
__Algún día escribiré un lemmon xD pero aún no me siento preparada mentalmente para algo así :S_

_Nada mal para mi primer fic de My Little Pony, creo yo. Quedé sadisfecha con el final.  
Amo a Cheese y a Pinkie :3 Y a Derpy a a Doctor Whooves, despues de que vi los videos en youtube quedé fascinada con estos dos :3_

_pueden pasar a mi perfil a ver si hay algun fic que quieran leer, normalmente casi nunca escribo de lo mismo.  
_

_Oh, y les recomiendo un fic que es de mis favoritos, que podrán encontrarlo en mis favoritos en mi perfil xD Se llama "La diosa menor" y es de los mejores fics que he leido :3 se trata de la pelicula de Hercules, y es genial :D_

_en fin, ¿reviews?_


End file.
